


Shopping for the Special Demon in Your Life

by ufohoax



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, it's a christmas gift uwu but if you like it, this is for my bff, you are valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufohoax/pseuds/ufohoax
Summary: gay men and demons in love. that's all.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Shopping for the Special Demon in Your Life

When someone is the lord and god of all, what do you get them? When you're an old traveling mad scientist, what does Christmas even mean anymore? And when you kind of rely off of stiffing people via your brother's shop, what can you even buy? That's what Ford thought, as he scanned the aisles of a novelty Christmas store, finding nothing that even remotely screamed _Bill_. Well, it always was difficult to buy things for someone who nearly had everything in the world, or, well, could at least _get_ everything. Despite being a scientist and have 12 PhD's, he sure as hell knew nearly nothing at all about. . . romance.

_Romance. . ._ What an odd word, who would have ever thought an old croak like him could find love in the entity that tried to murder nearly everyone. That was in the past, people change, even triangle shaped demons forced into a human form to contain his, well, tendencies, to say the least. To say the most, to stop him from committing murders to a certain extent. Of course, with a human body, chaos was still much anticipated, however, Ford had to admit he didn't mind at all. Something about his eccentric ways just made him feel young again, and that was an odd thing to say, at least he thought so.

He quickly found himself getting off track and centered his eyes back onto the shelves in front of him, scanning with all his might, to find something that would give the same satisfaction, the same. . . _magic_ he felt when he was around him. Ford couldn't help but chuckle at his own thoughts, finding them so sappy and silly, almost comical in a weird kind of way. It was something science couldn't explain, or, more precisely, it _could_ be explained, about how love worked and how human's reacted to it, but at the same time, this specific instance was out of this world. Maybe it had to do with how abnormal the two of them were, and it made Ford chuckle. When did he get so sappy?

And then, he had the perfect idea, ditching the kitschy, cheap novelty store, and setting his sights elsewhere, a dumb grin on his face.

* * *

"Sixer, you got me something?" Bill asked curiously, still getting used to human traditions and being a bearable level of normal, "You didn't have to."

"Correct, I didn't _have_ to, but I _wanted_ to, for showing how much you've changed my life," Ford said with a smile, reaching his hands out, a perfectly wrapped box in them, "For better or for worse. Mostly worse."

"Yes, yes, I've ruined your life many times, but it was always out of love," he replied with a smirk, gently taking the gift from his hands, turning it over a few times, absolutely questioning what was inside.

Bill took one end of the bow and pulled as slowly as he could, trying not to ruin the perfection in front of him, He then slowly peeled off the wrapping paper, mentally preparing to keep it inside his keepsake box, mostly full of things Ford has gifted him. He'd never admit it, despite actively showing affection to the scientist, but he genuinely and truly loved him, even if those words felt weird coming out of his mouth. He finally cracked open the box and his eyes lit up like, well, like a Christmas tree. It was a bit cheesy, yes, a skull with a Santa hat on it, but in it's eyes were actual, genuine diamonds, and the whole exterior was decorated with actual, genuine gold. 

"Ford, how on Earth did you get this?"

"Well," Ford began with a laugh, putting his hand to his chin, faking a thinking pose, "I robbed some graves I found that were quite old and clearly not holding a single body in them, after doing lots of research of course. Then, after hours of digging, I found buried treasure, bunches of jewels and stones and even gold, all real, all expensive. And, of course, that's your favorite, so I knew I had to get them for you. Then, I asked Stan for any spare skulls he had, and he produced the one in your hands now. Quite amazing isn't it?"

Bill laughed, he didn't know why, exactly, but he was laughing so much, so hard, it nearly hurt his human stomach. Maybe, actually, it was because emotions were never his specialty, so while he was feeling grateful, loved, overwhelmed, cared for, and, god, just feeling so much. What did humans even do with these emotions? Did they cry, or yell, scream maybe, or even punch a wall, and commit a murder? What, no, not the last one, that was a demon thing, not everyone had strange urges. However, even if Sixer got him nothing, or a dumb snow globe from the weird novelty store disguised as a holiday themed one (although he would have actively hated it, because he _was_ a diva). Something about this, about the thought, the effort, the love and care put into it, something about it just touched his. . . _heart_. . . was that the right word? Did he have a heart now? Oh god these emotions were so fucking weird, he was positive he'd **never** get used to them. 

He only snapped back into the current reality when he heard the love of his life chuckle, and it made his heart - **wait.** _Love of his life? When did he ever think that? Was that cheesy?_ He could **feel** his heart beating a million times a minute, or, a second, or or or - 

"Bill."

His eyes snapped to the Ford in front of him, who could clearly see the amount of overload to everything he was feeling. Jeez, why did the old geezer make him feel such a way? Sometimes he wanted to punch him, other times he wanted to kiss him with so much force, it blow his back out. Or something like that, he still wasn't 100% on human anatomy, and he didn't even bother trying half the time. When he gazed into his eyes, he swore he saw a future he never thought before. And the feeling was amazing.

"I love you," Bill blurted out, his face becoming a dark red immediately, as soon as the words even dared to escape his lips.

The last thing he heard was a scoff from Ford, before he gingerly felt their lips interlock, all the passion, all the love, and all the pent up emotions and feelings escaping from one another, creating a feeling so unique, so fulfilling, and so. . . _amazing,_ he never wanted this moment to end. And it didn't, or it felt like it didn't, as they remained like that for as long as possible, not wanting to break away their human connection, wanting to feel as intertwined as possible, as loving as possible, and, for Bill, as human as possible. Ford broke away for a breath of air, uttering four simple words, before diving back in for another round;

"I love you too."


End file.
